Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operation tool for a fluid injector using a multi-microneedle device.
Background Art
The fluid injector using the multi-microneedle device is known, for example, in a medical field. Such fluid injector in the medical field is known as a syringe.
The fluid injector includes a fluid holding cylinder (an injection cylinder in the syringe) having a long fluid holding space capable of holding a given amount of fluid (for example, liquid medicine in the medical field), a fluid outflow port arranged at one end of a longitudinal direction of the fluid holding space, from which the fluid in the fluid holding space can flow, and a fluid holding space inlet opening arranged at the other end of the longitudinal direction of the fluid holding space. The fluid injector further includes a piston member incorporated with the fluid holding space of the fluid holding cylinder so as to slide along the center line of the longitudinal direction through the fluid holding space inlet opening.